This proposal describes a study that will investigate the relationship of social factors to illness behavior in women, aged 45 to 64. The method to be used in the study is a survey of a randomly selected group of women members of a health maintenance organization. Data will be gathered through telephone interviews that will attempt to determine the association of social factors, particularly those involved in social roles, to these women's use of medical services. Other indicators of illness behavior such as number of days spent in bed, number of days unable to carry out usual activities and self-perceived health status will also be measured. If associations between social roles and changes in these roles and illness behavior can be established, the development of services better able to meet the needs of this population might be established.